


Proposals Are Risky

by xXKobraKidXx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKobraKidXx/pseuds/xXKobraKidXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short frerard fic with references to a certain Tom Cruise movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals Are Risky

“I’m bored.” Frank whined from the couch. “Hurry up and get out here so we can watch the movie.”

“Wait a minute! I’m almost ready.” Gerard called from the other side of their apartment. Frank frowned. What was taking him so long? They weren’t even going out. “Alright babe.”

Frank heard Gerard turn on the stereo that was behind the couch and then heard his feet as he walked back into the hall. The music started and a familiar Bob Seger song was heard. Gerard slid on the wooden floors into Frank’s line of vision. He was only wearing a pair of briefs, an old button down shirt, and an ugly pair of white socks. 

Frank burst out laughing as Gerard loudly and quite off-key, mind you, sang along. “That kind of music just soothes the soul,” he screeched as he fell to his knees.

He sat there on the couch, giggling, watching his boyfriend make a fool of himself. As the song ended, Gerard grinned at Frank, who was still giggling. “Come here, you dork.” Frank requested. Gerard walked up to him. Frank reached up and pulled down his shirt, crashing Gerard’s lips into his.

After a few more kisses, Gerard pulled away. “Mmm gonna put on another song.” Frank watched as Gerard walked over to the stereo and hit a button. 

The music started playing and Gerard jogged back over to Frank and lifted him up and off of the couch. Gripping his hand, Gerard placed Frank’s other hand on his shoulder and gripped his waist. 

“Really? Shania Twain?” Frank asked, glancing up at Gerard. He grinned down at his boyfriend as they continued to sway to the music.

“Which is more sad: that I am playing Shania Twain or that you recognized it in less than 10 seconds?” Gerard shot back.

“Touché.” Frank said, but it was muffled by Gerard’s chest which he had pressed his face against.

“You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to, you're still the one I want for life,” Gerard sang gently along to the song. Frank smiled softly up at him.

“What’re we doing?” He questioned, smile still present on his face.

“Practicing.”

“Practicing for what?”

“Our wedding.”

“Am I supposed to tell my family that you half proposed to me in your underwear?” Frank said in a mock-offended voice.

“Well, proposals are a risky business-” Frank glared at him. “What?”

“I’m not going to marry you because of that.”

“It wasn’t that bad!” Gerard protested. 

“It so was that bad.” Frank replied.

They continued to dance even after the song ended. It didn’t matter to them. As cheesy as it sounds, they never needed music to dance and they never will. 

“Let’s get a birthday cake.” Frank suggested.

“For what?”

“Our wedding.”

Gerard grinned. “And why would we do that?”

“One, we’re broke and grocery store birthday cakes are cheap. Two, it would be funny.” 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!! this was a quick fic that I wrote at 2 in the morning but I thought it was cute enough to post!


End file.
